Pokemon mystery jewel journeys: Kanamu's journeys
by pureaura of ragnarok
Summary: Join kanamu's on his quest to learn his place in the pokemon world. Through his adventures he meets many mindblowing discoveries that help change the way he though for good. Custom charaters R&R based off of kanto to houen and possibly shinou to.
1. trainer profile update october 26

Trainer descriptions

**For pokemon mystery and jewel journeys**

**Disclaimer: I do not on any part of pokemon. I take no credit for making this great franchise.**

Kanamu shiruda

Age: 10

Home: celadon city

Rank: Rookie jewel member

Kanamu is a rookie trainer he is just starting his journey. 2 years earlier his brother glade started his journey. He has yet to find out his true potential yet. He recently came back from pokemon academy in celadon his home town. He now seeks to be as good as his dad was.

Pokemon: mareep (haruna) lv 5

Glade shiruda

Age: 13

Home: celadon city

Rank: advanced jewel member

Glade is the brother of kanamu. His skills are very well known since his surprising victory in the pokemon league in only his first year of competing. He has very good skills and is actually a master at using dragon type pokemon. Hyper beam is the attack he's most developed at being able to turn it into many variations to match situations he's in. He also has a goal to be as great as his father. Right now he is an advance level trainer in the jewel organization. He is currently in the johto area going for the johto league

in lab Pokemon: flygon lv30(scar) 1st pokemon, charizard lv 30, dragonite lv30, lv28 Garaydos

on hand: chickorita (Rose) lv11, hoppid lv9, horsea (lv 10

on hand: cyndiqil

Ayama kisagi

Age:13

Home: Viridian city

Rank: Advance jewel member

Accompanying: Glade

A long time friend of glade she joined him at the start of his journey when he arrived in viridian city. She is a fiery trainer who matches her attitude with an array of fire pokemon. She followed glade after he help her with get her eevee back from these two thugs before they meant.

Pokemon: Flareon (blazefire) lv28, arcanine lv 27, rapidash lv28

on hand: cyndaquill (ember) lv 8, sentrent lv 6, togepi (melody)lv 4

Terra granite

Age: 10

Home: Pewter city

Rank: rookie jewel member

Accompanying: Kanamu

Terra is another rookie trainer and was a friend a glade at the pokemon academy in celadon. Her real home town is pewter city. Her parents are very wealthy and try to encourage her to lead in the family business and forgot about this pokemon journey. She refuses to agree with them and still goes to get her pokemon. She loves grass pokemon and rock pokemon the most.

on hand: bulbasuar (kayla) lv5

Kei Shou

Age: 14

Rank: N/A

Accompanying: glade

Kei is a hotshot trainer from fushia city. He took on glade in the pokemon league confrence. The battle with galde is atually his 2nd time at the pokemon league he lost last year in the top 4. He now follows glade and says he'll learn all his training habits. In truth he's atually a loyal friend to glade and ayama. He deson't know ayama and galde are members of jewel yet nor does he know what jewel is. He favor electric and steel there his favorite.

in lab:Pokemon: Metagross (blade) lv 30, raichu (zap) lv 30, electabuzz lv 30, Lapras lv 30

onhand: Garal lv 10 (totodile), pichu lv 6, onix lv10

Kyle cicada

age:10

kyle is a bug catcher who has just became a trainer he is heir to the cicada family. A family well known for being masters of the bug pokemon type. Also in the family is bugsy the Azela town gym leaders nephew. He uses bug pokemon and has a dream of competeing in the spring bug catcher's meet. He is nice and knows how to cook despite his young age.

on hand: Weedle(stinger) lv5


	2. Nothing like a pokemon

Pokemon: mystery jewel journey

Adventure 1: Nothing like a pokemon!

Author: Pureaura of ragnarok

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise of pokemon if I did I'd be writing this for a new game not as a fanfiction

A/U: Okay I based my fanfic off of the pokemon game's I just think there a lot better. Also I know something's are not suppose to be where they are but this takes place in the future like 10 to 15 years after red's journey so things have changed a bit

Kanamu ran into the city of pallet he had taken the magnet train to viridian city station.

Viridian city didn't change much from the 10 years ago except for a few new buildings.

Now pallet town was a lot bigger then four houses it was more of a city. It was renamed pallet city a few years back. He arrived at a laboratory and ran in panting there was only one trainer left getting her pokemon and the last ball there. It was terra a good friend of kanamu they promised to travel together when they were younger.

Kanamu: Hey professor blue im sorry im late I got held up there were a lot of people on the magnet train are there any pokemon left for me?

Blue: Im sorry Kanamu Terra here just got last one.

Terra gave a frown

Terra: Sorry about that Kanamu I should have waited but my parents and all

Kanamu: Wasn't your fault your parent's are just really stuck up rich

Terra smile kanamu always knew what made her smile.

Terra: Okay

Professor blue looked and then remembered something and smiled.

Blue: It just so happens we keep an extra out of the three it all started with yellow he was late to like you so the founder of this lab and my grandfather gave him a pikachu one he had caught. So it just so happens we always have one extra pokemon left but it's always an electric type but its your choice you you'll have a disadvantage at the start though so you can wait to tomorrow when I get more.

Kanamu: I'll take it I can't afford to be behind I know I'll be at a disadvantage but I'll take that risk.

Professor blue smiled

Blue: That's a good choice kanamu he pressed a button and a pokeball with a thunder mark on the ball appeared.

Kanamu took the ball from the middle.

Kanamu: Okay come out who ever you are

Mareep: reep ma ma reep

Terra: Okay go bulbasuar!

Bulbsuar: bulba bulb bulba!

Blue looked and got a dozen pokeballs and two pokedex's

Blue handed six pokeballs to each of them and one pokedex

Blue: Okay from now on you guys are known as pokemon trainers what whatever you do from now is your choice. Go out and find your destiny odds are only one out of every 3 trainers will stay on there path. Others may want to do other professions like breeders, coordinators or even professors. What ever you choose follows your heart and your dreams and make it to the top of your dreams.

Red and Terra nodded with determination.

Terra and Red: Bye professor will be back to vist

Blue waved and smiled.

Blue: Those two are going to be great one day.

The phone rang in his office went to answer it

Red: Hey blue we have a situation we need you to help right away

Blue: Damn its mystery's on the move again I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh yea are yellow and green there also.

Red: yea there on the move think they may get him today

Blue: Okay see you there

Red: Okay red out

Blue rushed out the laboratory with only three pokeballs. The aides already knew what to do in his absence.

A/U; So wondering what red called for I could tell you but then why read the story. Any ways will see How the story goes from here. Also check the descriptions for new additions to characters pokemon and other things R&R pureaura of ragnarok wishing you all luck in your fan fictions.


	3. The duo nidoran and nidoran

Pokemon mystery and jewel journey

Adventure 2: The awesome duo nidoran and nidoran

A/U: Okay im already updating again so let me see I've updated the descriptions with a few new trainers as well as added pokemon. Also I'll be switching between both kanamu and glade and blue don't worried you'll know.

Outside the viridian headquarters blue returned his pigeot and touch the stone on the wall. The door open and he walked inside. He then arrived in a conference room in it was two trainers red and gold. Gold was known as the winner of the johto conference also ultimately the creator of jewel

Blue: I'm here so what's the situation?

Red: Okay you know that mystery is on the move again correct?

Blue: Yeah I seen it recently to they seem to be heading southwards

Gold: Well that's why im here I've receive reports from Ruby that they are searching for sky pillar to capture rayquaza.

Blue: impossible the green orb was destroyed by eons ago you mean its still here

Gold: no it's not the orb it's a shard there are about 3 shards in total. Mystery plans on super charging these shards and use it to get him out of his stone prison.

Red: this is worst then I imagined rayquaza's orb was destroyed for a reason he's far to powerful to be controlled

Gold: That's why we gotta stop them we can't let them awaken him

Blue: Right! How much shards do they have with them right now?

Gold: they have one shard but there are two more out there

Red: Okay the kanto branch will worked here on the search

Gold: I'll head out and start the johto search also I'll have glade be on the watch

Gold,red,blue: RIGHT!

Glade grabbed an apple of his pack and lied back in his chair while he looked at all the trainers.

Glade: Wow can't believe im in johto now we've gone a long way."

Kei and Ayama walked in kei being the one holding all the bags

Glade: wow Ayama did you go buy out the whole store?

Ayama stuck her tongue out and spat a raspberry

Ayama: maybe but it was fun I have lots of new outfits for our johto adventure tomorrow.

Kei: why did I have to carry everything?

Kei frowned and set the bags on the lounge table

Ayama: Cause I ask you nicely

Glade laughed

Glade: Well tomorrow we start a brand new journey can you believe it?

Ayama and Kei smiled.

Ayama: I can't wait to get some of those johto fire pokemon I heard all about if there like houndour I'll be happy.

Kei: You'd better watch yourself glade the johto pokemon league trophy has my name on it I'll beat you this time.

Glade: I look forward to it just remember just cause were friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.

Kei: wouldn't want it any other way

Ayama: boys will be boys

She laughed and joined the pillow fight they started.

Kanamu looked out and smiled. They finally reached viridian city but didn't capture any pokemon yet.

Kanamu: Wow this is going to be a great journey

Terra: yea it is

Kanamu: let's go check out the pokemon league HQ building

Terra: Okay could be fun

Kanamu and terra arrived at at a large building.

Suddenly two figures came out of the bushes. They knocked down kanamu and went for his backpack

Kanamu: Ow hey get off!

The nidoran grabbed the back pack and tried to run away with it.

Terra: hang on kanamu I'll get those two

Terra: Okay Kiely go get that nidoran with take

Kiley ran out and flew in tackling one the nidoran with the backpack

Kanamu got up and threw a pokeball into the air.

Kanamu: Go haruna go get my back pack back thundershock

Haruna sent a wave of electricity towards one hitting one of them knocking it out the battle.

Terra: Okay kiely finish with another tackle attack.

The grass pokemon nooded and slamed against the second nidoran.

Terra&kanamu: Pokeball go!

Both pokeballs hit the two nidoran and they were sucked inside the balls shock for a few seconds and then stopped

Terra and kanamu picked up the pokeballs with a smile

Kanamu: That's are first pokemon capture ever

Terra: it's a great feeling

Kanamu: I agree

Kanamu: Lots go get them to the pokemon center

Terra: Okay right


	4. terra goddess of bugs part 1

Pokemon mystery jewel journeys

Adventure 3: Terra goddess of the bug's part 1

Disclaimer: I don't on pokemon this work is purely a work of fandom

A/U: okay well hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. But big problems no reviews please R&R going to need much support. Anyways this chapter is a funny one so enjoy it I think you'll meet one new character name Kyle he'll be traveling with the trio and helps kanamu get terra. So without any more delay let the chapter commence.

Kanamu and terra were now going towards viridian forest famed for its fine bug pokemon and the bug capturers that lurked in search of lots of bug pokemon.

Kanamu: Were almost there I can see the entrance the rest house for the forest just ahead

Terra grabbed out her pokenav and check

Terra: Yea your right shouldn't be to long now

Kanamu: hey what is that thingy?

Terra: oh this is a pokenav I got it before the journey started. It has a built in gps and map, allows me to scan pokemon personalities for contest and it has a trainer tracker for finding my old foes.

Kanamu: Wow good thing I wouldn't want to get lost out here

Terra: Yea I said the same thing.

They both reach the rest house and sat down planning there next steps for getting the pewter gym.

Terra: My brothers going to be tough his panphy is pretty strong and his trump card is corsula.

Kanamu: isn't corsula a water type pokemon?

Terra: It's both water and a rock type so fire pokemon are a bad choice on top of that electric attacks are useless.

Kanamu: Haruna and I are going to have a tough time then

Terra: maybe but you can try to teach it iron tail

Kanamu: Iron tail?

Terra: It's a steel type but pokemon with tails can learn it. It's quite the impact and works well against rock pokemon.

Kanamu: Then I'll have to her the attack pretty soon this forest should do

Kanamu: Okay let's get started

Terra: okay

Kanamu and Terra walked out into the viridian forest as they walk in they found a kid running with a weedle. From a flock of pidgey.

Kyle: Go away there's no way your having this weedle for a snack

Kanamu: He needs help

Terra: use haruna she has the advantage over flying types kiely is weak against them

Kanamu grabbed haruna'a pokeball and gave it toss. In a flash of light a yellow sheep stood with its fleece giving off a static discharge

Kanamu: Okay haruna use thundershock on those flock of pidgeys.

Haruna jump and fire a blast of electricity towards the pidgey scaring knocking out some and scaring the rest.

Kanamu: go pokeball the pokeball flew and hit one of the knock out pidgeys

Kanamu smiled

Kanamu: good work haruna you did a really great job

Haruna: reep repp ma

Kyle slumped down on a tree

Kyle: Thanks a lot I've been running from those pidgey for quite a while

Kanamu: what did they want?

Kyle: They wanted this weedle I saved it from a couple of guys who just released out here they were cruel they don't know the wonder of bug pokemon.

Terra: That's awful.

Kanamu: Well were going through the forest why don't you come with us until we reach the exit.

Kyle: Oh yea I forgot introduce myself my name is kyle cicada

Terra: Wow your name is cicada like the cicada family?

Kyle: Yea that's my family alright

Terra: Wow that's quite a family name

Kanamu: what is such the big fuss over it its just a family right?

Terra: Not just a family the cicada family are bug experts well known atually. Take for example bugsy gym leader of azalea here last name is cicada. The world famous bug proffeser prof. Cicada he's an expert and most of the houen, johto and even shinro bug pokemon that we know of today. There's lots more famous cicada there are quite a few.

Kanamu: Wow I never knew that bugsy is pretty strong my brother should be battling him

Kyle: Well I don't really think im great, I mean I haven't caught a single bug pokemon yet.

Kanamu: But how bout that weedle that you caught?

Kyle: Its not mine I just helped it out of a jam is all.

Kanamu: If you say so

Terra: We should set up camp its almost dark now

Kyle&kanamu: Right

They all sat in the trees with a small fire. Kyle seemed to be the one cooking

Kyle: Here eat up guys

Kanamu&Terra: okay. They both ate and to there surprise it was excellet

Kanamu: Wow this is great when did you learn to cook

Terra: This is way better then some of my dishes

Kyle: Well I learned from my mom mainly and being out in the wilderness a lot its really a good idea to know how to cook.

Kanamu: smart idea

Kyle: So hey I was wondering what are you guys doing?

Kanamu: Well im trying to follow im my father footsteps he was a great trainer one day he didn't come home. So I want to find my father and become a great trainer like he is.

Terra: Well I grew up in a rich family that are snobby and don't think of pokemon as friends but cheap labor. They want me to take over the company they have. I refused. I always loved pokemon and wanted to travel ever since pokemon academy. So I made a deal with my parents if im able to accomplished something great with pokemon they will let me journey all around. But if I can't get something done in year I gotta quit my journey and focus on the company and quit pokemon training.

Kyle: wow terra I really feel sad for you

Terra: don't be I have a year and im sure I can get something done im sure I got kanamu to help me along the way.

Kanamu: yup

Kanamu: so what do you want to do kyle?

Kyle: Well theres this thing called bug capturing tournaments. These tournaments are held all over the pokemon world. Are objective is to collect division pins and then get that divisions champion pin. Right now were in the kanto divison and there are about 5 pins. Then during the pokemon league the contest is held in the same place. The goal is to use park ball to capture the biggest strongest bug then you must use that bug to battle with you can keep it if you want.

Kanamu: Wow never heard of that will root for you

Terra: yeah

Terra: Well night guys im off to bed.

Kyle&Knamu: us too

They all went to there tents and slowy drifted asleep unaware of the bugs watching them slowy.

A/U; wow so why are those pokemon there could it be there ploting something? Well I know whats going to happen but you have to wait unfortunately. So till next chapter Terra goddess of bugs don't forget to give it a read.' Pureaura of ragnarok saying thanks for reading.


	5. terra goddess of bugs part 2

Pokemon adventures mystery jewel journeys pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon I just do some interesting fanfictions

A/N: Okay guys welcome to the next part of the story. I chose to change up my typing style a little bit to my normal role-playing style of typing so more people will come. Also I do go to Gaia a lot my username is pureaura of ragnarok and chemiru my other account. Oh yes as for the console wars I support the WII go WII! Okay on with the story.

Terra woke up the next day as she got up she didn't see glade or Kyle. "Hey this isn't the place I was in yesterday its different." She reach in her backpack searching for bulbasuar's pokeball. "It isn't in here I wonder where it is" A man in black appeared holding the pokeball as he threw it up catching like a baseball.

"Oh know bug queen there's no way im not going to let you get your pokemon" He looked sternly. "Now tell me the location of celebi now"

Terra looked confused. "What do you mean I just started my journey I haven't even seen a celebi, hey give me bulbsuar and let me out of here."

Got to do it the hard way looks like I got to take you to the pewter base. "Ninjask, shedninja, ariados! I want you to watch her while I contact the base." The three pokemon nodded as he left in the large tent.

Terra looked and hoped. "I hope Kyle and kanamu notice im missing before he can finish"

Kyle woke up noticing that Terra was missing and all her stuff was gone. "Hey kanamu did terra say she was going to capture pokemon at anytime?"

Kanamu turned around waking up. "No she's really scared of the dark so she doesn't like traveling in the dark alone.' He said knowing how terra got when it came to dark places.

Kyle frowned. "Well she's not here none of her stuff either it seems.'

Kanamu got out of his sleeping bag looking around. "We should go find her I don't like this at all"

Kyle nodded with him quickly grabbing his pokeball Kanamu did the same.

They both pack everything up and heading towards the spot. Before they got there a scyther block the path. "Looks like its guarding its territory, you go ahead I'll hold it off" said Kyle.

Kanamu nodded. "Be careful"

Kyle answered. "I will"

Kanamu ran off towards the spot.

Kyle faced down the scyther. "Okay stinger go attack with poison sting. Kyle shot a stream of needles at scyther. Scyther use double team as the needles hit a fake. It quickly reappeared using slash it sent stinger flying in the sky.

"Perfect this battle is mine stinger finished with a spinning aerial tackle" He smiled as stinger spun in the air falling and colliding with scyther knocking it out. Kyle grabbed a pokeball and threw it. It sucked in scyther and shock a few times and beep

Kyle ran over grabbing the ball and smiling. "Now I got to catch up with kanamu"

Kanamu had finally reached the stop he quickly hid behind the bushes waiting. A person stood on a tree dressed in a green pants and green and white top and had a look very alike to Terra. "That mystery grunt is a really stupid I got to go get that girl so she's not hurt for no reason." She said

She now jumped down fast running over to the grunt's pokemon.

Kyle had just arrived. "I'm here and I caught that scyther what's happening? Well terra is over there traped by those pokemon and this girl just appeared running towards them.

Kyle looked and then gasped. "Did you know who that was?"

Kanamu looked. "Who is it do you know that person?"

Kyle gasped. "Do I know her im her biggest fan her name is Lenna Shuriru. She is one of the top bug catchers of all time. She's so good lots of people refer to her as the bug goddess. Also rumor says she atually knows and meant celebii on her travels. Shes my greatest inspiration I want to be just like her. Also she comes from the johto region so she has all kinds of cool pokemon we havn't seen before."

Kanamu looked. "Wow I didn't know I wanna battle her one of these days"

Lenna stood smiling the grunt ran out to see who was out there and saw lenna. "Hey wait if she's not lenna then she must be."

"You bet I am the bug goddess and also part of jewels advance trainer division so turn your self in and I won't have to take you be force." She threw a single pokeball. "Lets go bladearm!" A red scizor appeared its body gave a shine showing that it was really strong.

The grunt looked. "Go you guys get that scizor" They did as the they told running at it while its eyes were close concentrating.

Lenna smiled. "Okay bladearm take out ninjask and ariados with duel metal claw and quick attack. "As if like lightning bladearm scuessfully struck both pokemon knocking the out.

Kanamu looked. "That pokemon is so strong she's awesome hey kyle what is that thing?"

Kyle looked. "That's a scizor it's the evolved from of scyther. You don't see them around here much cuase the item they need to evolve can only be found in johto.

Kanamu nodded. "Wow johto pokemon are cool I need to get one of them soon"

Lenna recalled her scizor. "I know about that wonder guard so im going to choose Scarlet I choose you!" A pretty pink butterfree flew our soaring high.

The grunt looked as shedninja hovered above. "Shedninja use your silver wind" It did as it was told sending a slivery wind towards scarlet

Lenna smiled. "Game over pal I have you beat"

The grunt laughed. "If you can't see your butterfree is finished"

Lenna smiled. "Use your aieral ace!" Scarlet nodded as it flew and about the speed of mech 1. It then disappeared avoiding the silver wind and slaming into shedninja knocking it out.

Lenna looked. "scarlet tie them all up with string shot!" Scarlet nodded tieing them up shortly.

Kyle and kanamu came ot of the bush amazed.

Kyle ran over first. "You were great out there miss leena im your biggest fan sign my autograph book!"

She smiled. "Sure I'd be glade too" She slowy sighed her name and kyle ran around excitedly

Kanamu and terra bowed. Terra spoke. "Thanks for helping me out I can see why he though we were the same we look really identical"

Lenna looked. "You know what we do how bout that for a concidence."

Kanamu now spoke. "hey leena can you help us get out of here" he said with a smiled

They trio now arrived at rest station outside the forest.

Lenna smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys oh yea" She took out a poster handing it to kyle "Theres a upcoming bug catcher confrence being held in vermillion city, im competeting in it two so hope to see you all there."

The group nodded. Kyle looked and nodded. "Well don't get to comfortable that contest is going to be mine" he said with a smile

Lenna smiled. "Thats the kind of determination I look foward to"

Lenna started walking down the path towards mt.moon

The trio headed for the pokemon center. Nurse joy smiled. "Welcome to the pewter city pokemon center how may I help you"

Kanamu spoke. "Can you heal up our pokemon?" Nurse joyed nodded taking there pokeballs to the back.

They all sat down in the middle conversing.

"That was a close one almost was a goner back there we should watch where were camping next time" Said a annoyed terra

Kanamu nodded. "True but no worries the next place is celrean city and it should take us 1 day to get there"

Kyle smiled. "Finally a lucky break I better start my training my pokemon for the contest"

Kanamu nodded as a person ran a middle aged man who looked like a sales person.


End file.
